Discovery Family
Discovery Kids (channel) 1996–1997 Dsklogo.gif In 1996, the Discovery Kids channel launched, though until 2000, it was only available on select cable providers. 1997–1998 center 1998–2000 DK.png|3D Version of the Logo 2000–2001 2001–2002 File:DSK2001.png Discovery_Kids_Canada.png In March 2001, the Discovery Kids channel rebranded; it's updated logo was made by The Diecks Group. An animated version of the secondary logo can be found at the end of episodes of Truth or Scare. 2002–2010 This logo's debut coincided with the start of Discovery Kids's stint as NBC's Saturday morning programming provider. Since Discovery Kids's sister networks changed its logos with Gotham font takeover in 2008, this was the only Discovery network to remain the Aurora Bold Condensed font text until becomes The Hub in October 10, 2010. 2010–present (website) This logo is currently used online and on consumer product packaging. The Hub 2008–2009 (pre-launch logo) 2010–2014 On April 30, 2009, Hasbro and Discovery Communications announced that they intended to launch a joint-venture kids television network which would use Discovery Kids' distribution network. The brand for the new network was unveiled on January 14, 2010. According to a press release, the logo symbolizes "a catalyst of action and imagination" and is intended to represent the network's "thrilling, modern and dynamic" tone. The identity was created by Troika Design Group. The Hub premiered on October 10, 2010 and ended October 13, 2014 so sadly after 4 years. Even though Discovery Kids no longer exists as a channel, it is still available as a website for children to learn about science *Troika *Brand New *Discovery Kids website (still online) * Press releasehttp://hubworld.com/press-release.htmhttp://tformers.com/article.php?sid=12917 Hub Network 2013-2014 Hub Network logo print.svg|Print logo Hub Network logo alt.svg|Alternate logo Hub Network logo alt - print.svg|Print version of the alternate logo. aviary_1411509809252.jpg|The first on-air logo for The Hub. 185px-Hub Network logo slogan.png|logo with the next year motto In May 2013, the word "Network" was added to the current logo, and the channel began calling itself "Hub Network" in promos and press releases. 2014 Hub Network 2.svg|Stacked version Hub Network logo slogan.png|Logo with slogan Hub2014logo.png|the logo and the motto without purple background A slight overhaul of the logo was launched on January 13, 2014, as part of its new on-air look with the slogan, "Making Family Fun". However this logo was shortlived because of the rebranding of the channel to Discovery Family. Discovery Family 2014–present On June 12, 2014, it was reported that Margaret Loesch would step down from her role as Hub Network president and CEO by the end of 2014. On September 17, 2014, it was announced that the Hub Network will be rebranded to Discovery Family. A press release confirmed that the rebrand date will be on October 13, 2014. Hasbro sold 10% of the channel to Discovery Communications and Hasbro owned 40% and Discovery owned 60%. With this change, the Discovery name returned to this channel's name for the first time in four years. It was then launched on October 13, 2014. It's slogan is called "Let's Go!". Discovery Family screenbug.png|Current screen bug for Hasbro Programming. Discovery-Family-300x150.jpg|the logo on the website Discovery Family primetime logo.PNG|a screen bug for a discovery community's show *Discovery, Hasbro Modify Hub Partnership *Press Release Category:Television networks in the United States Category:Children's television networks Category:Discovery Communications Category:Websites Category:Hasbro